Róncame al oído
by EmzF
Summary: —No escuchaba tus ronquidos —Responde ella con una media sonrisa.Y Ron, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, más del que puede recordar, profiere una gran carcajada. Porque Hermione es su puerto seguro, y no lo piensa soltar.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Róncame al oído**

* * *

Ha pasado mes y medio desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Mes y medio desde que el polvo, la suciedad, las ruinas y los cascotes se mezclaban con los gritos, los pedidos de auxilio, los agónicos gemidos de dolor, los cadáveres desangrados y los rostros ya sin vida.

Ha pasado mes y medio ya.

Pero las pesadillas siguen sucediéndose, los monstruos siguen saliendo del armario, sigilosos, furtivos, para así colarse en su mente y socavar hasta el último de sus buenos recuerdos, reemplazándolo por aquellos mortificantes alaridos que se niegan a escapar de su atormentada cabeza.

Ha pasado mes y medio ya.

Pero, sin embargo, entre toda esa oscuridad en la que el mundo —incluido él—parece haberse sumido ahora, de una forma casi milagrosa, ha encontrado su propia ancla, su propio puerto seguro.

Ese que le sostuvo la mano en el funeral de su hermano. Ese que consigue que el brillo casi extinguido —y sólo casi, porque siempre vuelve, sólo para ella— de sus ojos, vuelva a aparecer. Ese que consigue hacerle sentir un poco más vivo día a día.

Ha pasado mes y medio ya, y no puede desprenderse de su puerto seguro. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco quiere.

La brisa de verano corre despeinándole ligeramente el pelo pelirrojo. Son las cuatro de la mañana y le es imposible dormir. Las pesadillas siguen atormentándole.

El crujido de la madera a su espalda le sobresalta —esos malditos de tablones nunca dejarán de crujir— advirtiéndole de que alguien ha seguido sus pasos hasta el porche de La Madriguera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hermione, más despeinada de lo normal, en pijama y unas zapatillas de estar por casa totalmente ridículas se abraza a sí misma—. Es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.

Y por un momento a Ron ese _deberías estar durmiendo_ le recuerda a las tantas y tantas veces que ella le dijo _Los deberes, Ronald, tendrías estar haciendo los deberes_ en sus años de colegio. Parece que ha pasado toda una eternidad desde aquello.

—No podía dormir —Susurra con voz ronca mientras agarra la diminuta muñeca de ella, instándola a pegarse a su cuerpo y abrazarle—. No podía dormir —Vuelve a murmurar, aunque esta vez más para él.

Hermione esconde la cabeza en el pecho de Ron —no sabe exactamente dónde ni cuándo han llegado a ese grado de intimidad, pero lo cierto es que le encanta— y se aferra más a él, mientras nota cómo sus fuertes brazos la envuelven en un abrazo sumamente protector.

No renunciaría a aquello por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Pregunta él mientras con sus manos empieza a dibujar figuras sin sentido en la espalda de Hermione, sobre la tela del pijama—. También es tarde para ti.

Ella alza la vista y fija sus ojos marrones en los de él —siempre le han gustado los ojos de Ron, tan azules, tan claros, tan limpios como el mar. Y a Hermione le gusta el mar— justo antes de ponerse de puntillas y alzarse para besarle.

Es un beso que dice todo y nada a la vez. Un beso de promesas. Un beso de lo siento. Uno de te comprendo. Un beso de estoy aquí, estoy aquí, sólo para ti. Y quizás, y sólo quizás, un beso de te quiero.

—No escuchaba tus ronquidos —Responde ella con una media sonrisa.

Y Ron, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo —de hecho, más del que puede recordar— profiere una gran carcajada.

Porque Hermione es su puerto seguro, y no lo piensa soltar.

* * *

La verdad, hacía demasiado que no escribía nada sobre estos dos. Tenía un mono increíble.

¡Antes de nada! Este fic es para **La Pecosa Weasley**, por ayudarme en todo el lío del blog. Porque ella no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero aún así, no sólo ha resuelto mis dudas —porque soy un caso para ello, la verdad— sino que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a hacerme un diseño que ha quedado khdaslkjhgfsjlkhg. Así que por eso..._ ¡Gracias!_ Espero que esta chorradilla te haya gustado :3

A los demás, espero que también os haya gustado. Y como digo siempre.

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos vemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
